


Der Agent und die Klempnerin - Geschichten für den Großadmiral

by Wolfsschwester



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A+ Parenting, F/M, Friendship/Love, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lothal, References to Drugs, Storytelling, plumber
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsschwester/pseuds/Wolfsschwester
Summary: Es war einmal in einer Galaxis weit, weit weg…Inana „Nan“ Frey, eine einfache Frau von Lothal, erzählt Großadmiral Thrawn Geschichten über ihre Bekanntschaft mit ISB Agent 021 Alexandr Kallus.Die Geschichten über den Agenten und die Klempnerin…
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Purpurseide 1

Geschichten für den Großadmiral

Purpurseide 1

Heute Abend trug Nan eine exquisite Abendrobe aus Purpurseide. Der weite, bodenlange Rock raschelte bei jedem Schritt. Das Oberteil war eng, mit langen bauschigen Ärmeln. Der Ausschnitt war tief genug, um gerade eben den Ansatz ihrer Brüste zu zeigen. Ihre Schultern waren nackt.  
Zusammen mit den winzigen Perlenohrringen und dem silbernen Reif der wie ein Diadem in ihren Haaren saß hatte sie wahrscheinlich gerade den Gegenwert ihres Jahresverdienstes am Leib. Das Kleid und der Schmuck war ihr, wie stets, von einem unfehlbar höfflichen Protokolldruiden überreicht worden, der ihr nicht nur beim Ankleiden half, sondern auch ihre Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten aufsteckte und einen Hauch von Farbe auf ihren Augenlidern verteilte. Sie hatte schon vor Tagen aufgeben sich über die Herkunft solcher Dinge an diesem Ort wie Schmuck, Abendkleidern oder dem Parfüm das der Droide über ihr zerstäubte, zu wundern.

Der Großadmiral begrüßte sie mit einem Handkuss und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Der erste Gang war ein Salat aus Blättern und Früchten, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war absolut köstlich. Sie aßen schweigend. Erst als die leeren Teller abgetragen wurden fragte er:  
„Wie war ihr Tag, Miss Frey?“  
„Bis zum Rand angefüllt mit interessanten Dingen und Leuten, die mir diese beibringen wollen und ihrer, Großadmiral Thrawn?“ Ihr Lothal-Akzent rollte das R weit hinten in der Kehle und sein Name hörte sich fast wie das Fauchen einer großen Katze an.

„Nach unserm so erfrischenden Sparring heute Morgen: Besprechungen, Papierkram, Strategiesitzungen, das liebe Budget und noch mehr Besprechungen. Ich fürchte der Alltag eines Großadmirales ist wirklich nicht halb so glamourös oder aufregend wie einen die Holovids glauben lassen möchten…Oh, ich hörte das sie heute in der Messe einen Skandal ausgelöst haben.“

„Ahh, Skandal ist ein zu großes Wort…ihr äh Abgesandter -sein Name ist Rukh, nicht wahr? - begann an mir zu schnüffeln und ich dachte da er offensichtlich einer geruchsorientierten Spezies angehört wäre es nur höflich das zu erwidern und wir haben uns gründlich gegenseitig das Gesicht und den Hals berochen. Die übrigen Gäste der Messe schienen das aus irgendeinem Grund abstoßend zu finden, leider haben sie das recht deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Kann es sein mein Lieber, dass ihre Offiziere ein klein wenig …konservativ sind was andere Spezies betrifft?“  
„Oh, finden sie?“ murmelte der blauhäutige Chiss und zupfte an der Haut zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand.  
Ihr kam ein Gedanke.“ Meine Sterne, hoffentlich habe ich Rukh jetzt nicht aus Versehen geheirateten, oder so?“ Sie riss die Augen auf.  
„Gesicht und Hals? Ich glaube sie sind jetzt einen Schritt weiter auf dem Weg in seinen Stamm aufgenommen zu werden oder einen Korb Jorgans zu kaufen … Allerdings sollte er die Dinge doch anders interpretieren: Sein Volk, die Noghri, sind bekannt für ihrer große Verehrung, um nicht zu sagen Unterwürfigkeit ihren Ehefrauen gegenüber. Sie könnten sogar seine unverheirateten Brüder, es sind vier soweit ich weiß, zu ihren Nebenmännern erklären, diese würden traditionell für sie Jagen und sich auch sonst ausschließlich um ihr Wohlergehen kümmern.”  
„Also hätte ich jetzt die Chance auf einen Harem aus großen, exotischen und bestens konditionierten Männern... Mhhmm, ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten.“  
Sie lachten beide.

Der nächste Gang wurde serviert. Erfreut stellte Nan fest das es eine wirklich großzügige Menge Fleisch und Gemüse war. Ihr Steak war definitiv größer als das des Admirals.  
„Die Servicedroiden müssen die Portionen verwechselt haben, hier“ sie hielt ihm auffordernd ihren Teller hin.  
„Oh, das hier ist für mich mehr als ausreichend” Er wies auf seine Portion ”im Vergleich zu ihnen habe ich fast nur gesessen, während sie heute sicherlich zweimal die Länger der Chimaera zu Fuß zurückgelegt haben.“  
Sie nahm ihren Teller zurück.  
„Was ist es nur mit euch Uniformen und mich füttern…“ murmelte sie.  
„Pardon?“  
„Ich meinte das Männer in Imperialen Diensten eine seltsame Tendenz haben mir Essen zu geben…, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass hier, das ich jetzt hier sitze, die Sache hat mit einem Sandwich und einer Tüte Saft begonnen…“


	2. Sie wollen also tatsächlich das ich in eine Einrichtung des Imperiums einbreche?

… es war 04 Uhr morgens Planetarer Zeit und ich war in der dreizehnten Stunde meiner vierzehn Stunden Doppelschicht. Eigentlich hätte ich jetzt mal so langsam zusammenpacken können und vielleicht noch etwas Schlaf bekommen, bis ich um 08 Uhr zu dieser unsäglichen Besprechung wegen Sektion Alpha 0854c musste, aber Nein, ich sollte jetzt noch oben in der Kuppel des Imperialen Komplex eine Umwälzpumpe reparieren! Auf einem Stockwerk mit Büros, als ob die Uniformen jetzt noch arbeiten würden. Das Imperium kann Schiffe groß wie Städte bauen, aber so eine kleine Pumpe richtig zu warten, das ist wohl nicht drin! Und dann kümmern sie sich nicht mal selber drum, sondern rufen mitten in der Nacht uns von der Zivilen Infrastruktur, um das Ding wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Können die Uniformen sich nicht einfach einmal selbst die Hände schmutzig machen? Oder wenigstens einen Wartungsroboter anweisen? Um eine Pumpe zu reparieren braucht es jetzt wirklich nicht mein abgebrochenes Ingenieursstudium. Kriff!  
Wenigstens war die Pumpe direkt hinter einer Wartungsklappe in Augenhöhe und ich musste jetzt nicht noch durch irgendwelche Röhren kriechen. Ich drehte die Musik meiner Lieblingsband auf volle Lautstärke, um mich wach zu halten. Trotzdem brauchte ich viel länger als gewöhnlich um die fehlerhafte Energiekupplung zu finden und auszutauschen. Hoffentlich ersetzten uns die Uniformen wenigstens die verbrauchten Ersatzteile.

Ich war gerade beim Einpacken meiner Werkzeuge als meine Hände so sehr zu zittern begannen das mir mein Hydospanner aus der Hand fiel. Beim Versuch mich danach zu bücken schwankte der ganze Flur. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand. Wann hatte ich eigentlich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Oder etwas getrunken das nicht Caf war? War das Gestern oder doch schon Vorgestern? Jedenfalls viel zu lange her, wenn ich mich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Ich sollte vielleicht unten im Büro nach etwas zu essen suchen, irgendjemand hat doch bestimmt noch Kekse... es sind immer irgendwo Kekse…  
„Miss? Miss? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Eine angenehme sonore Stimme mit einem Coruscanti Oberklassenakzent (oder zumindest dem was in den Holovids als ein solcher durchgeht). Ein kräftiger Arm legte sich um mich und hielt mich aufrecht. Sein Besitzer stand hinter meiner linken Schulter und alles was ich von ihm erkennen konnte war eine massive Wand aus dunklem Stoff. Eine Uniform, Kriff, das bedeutet Ärger.  
„Danke, Sir, ich bin nur ein wenig unterzuckert… geht gleich wieder...“  
Eine neue Übelkeitswelle überrollte mich und die Uniform zog mich näher an sich heran.  
„Vorsicht! Ich werde sie einsauen! “ Mir war gerade eingefallen, dass ich zehn von meiner 14 Stunden Schicht damit zugebracht hatte durch Abwasserrohre zu kriechen. Ich war alles andere als taufrisch! Und die Uniformen legen immer so einen Wert auf den Zustand ihrer nun...Uniformen.  
“Spuren guter ehrlicher Arbeit im Dienste der Ordnung des Imperiums. Das wäscht sich raus.“  
„Äääh, ich bin Zivilist, ich arbeite für die Stadtverwaltung.“ Ich hatte schließlich meinen Stolz.  
„Gute, ehrliche Arbeit im Dienste der Ordnung von Lothal City…Warum sind sie hier im Imperialen Komplex?“  
Er bückte sich und packte das Werkzeug zurück in meinen Rucksack, jetzt konnte ich erkennen das die Uniform beindrucken groß und breit war und rotblonde Haare hatte. Wie viele Uniformen in seinem Alter ließ er sich einen exakt zurecht gestutzten Backenbart stehen. Und Sommersprossen, sein Gesicht und Hände waren voller Sommersprossen...  
„Weil die Wasser Ver- und Entsorgung des Komplexes über die Infrastruktur der Stadt geschieht, also sind wir auch für die gesamte Wartung verantwortlich. Wir sind sogar mit dabei, wenn die Tanker Wasser zu eueren Schiffen im Orbit bringen…Naja, das ist nur pro forma, da werden nur Unterschriften geleistet, also macht das mein Chef.“  
“ Verstehe. Aber warum macht diese Reparatur kein Droide, und warum jetzt mitten in der Nacht?”  
“Aufträge hier in der Kuppel haben immer Priorität. Wenn sie uns gemeldet werden, werden sie sofort ausgeführt. Was die Droiden betrifft: Wir haben nicht mehr so viele, die meisten sind jetzt uhmm… anderswo eingesetzt, was noch da ist, ist schon alt und muss geschont werden. Im Gegensatz zu mir...” ich schnitt eine Grimmasse.  
Die Uniform hatte mein Werkzeug fertig eingeräumt, (wirklich eingeräumt, jedes Stück in sein Fach, nicht nur einfach so hineingeworfen!) verschloss die Wartungsklappe mit einem geübten Griff und schwang sich den Rucksack über die Schulter.  
“Dann wollen wir mal sehen wo wir etwas zu Essen und vielleicht einen Saft für sie finden” 

Er führte mich zum nächsten Lift, wir fuhren nach oben. In den spiegelnden Türen betrachtete ich die Uniform meiner Uniform genauer. Graue Hose und Jacke dazu ein schwarzer Halbbrustpanzer mit einem Rangabzeichen: zwei blaue Pips, ein Silberner und ein Roter nebeneinander. Oh Kriff, ein ISB Agent! Meine Uniform war ein ISB-Agent! Er war von Imperialen Sicherheits Büro! Er war einer von den Leuten, die Leute wie mich einfach verschwinden lassen können... und erwarten das, Leute wie ich einfach so tun als wüsten sie das nicht...  
Mir wurde gerade noch viel schummriger.  
“Durchhalten, Miss wir sind gleich da.”  
Die ISB-Uniform legte wieder stützend einen Arm um mich. In diesem wirklich unpassenden Moment stellte ich fest das er ausgesprochen gut roch: Nach Seife, Ozon und irgendetwas angenehm Holzigen. Ach Kriff.

Die Türen öffneten sich in die Offiziersmesse. Ein kleines Holo und eine Hüfthohe Absperrung aus grauem Kunststoff informierten uns über die Tatsache das sie noch geschlossen war.  
„Oh, noch zu, schade, ...ich darf hier als Zivilistin sowieso nicht rein…vielleicht sollte ich einfach nach Hause gehen. …Bitte?“  
„Ach was, es wird sich hier bestimmt noch etwas Essbares finden.“ Die ISB-Uniform hob mich wie ein kleines Kind über die Absperrung.  
„Sie wollen also tatsächlich das ich in eine Einrichtung des Imperiums einbreche und dort einen Raub begehe?“  
„Hmm ...Vielleicht?“ Er flankte elegant hinter mir über die Absperrung in den Raum.  
„Wir sollten uns vorstellen, da wir ja jetzt Komplizen sind. Mein Name ist Nan, eigentlich Inana, Frey.“ Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin.  
„Angenehm, Nan Frey, mein Name ist Kallus, Alexandr Kallus“  
Ich sehe in der Regel den Leuten nicht in die Augen, schon gar nicht Uniformen, das bringt nur Ärger. Aber für ISB-Agend Kallus brach ich diese Regel…und Oh Wow, was für Augen: bernsteingold und so klar, wie das Wasser von Lothal sein sollte. Ich schaute schnell wieder weg.

Er schob mich auf einen erstaunlich unbequemen Stuhl und verschwand hinter dem Tresen der Essensausgabe. Ich nutzte die Zeit mich gründlich umzusehen. Schließlich würde ich hier so bald nicht mehr herkommen. So hoch in der Kuppel war der Blick über Alt-Lothal wirklich fantastisch. Der Rest des Raumes war enttäuschend, schlachtschiffgraue Wände, Decke und Böden, drei Reihen mattweiser Tische und Stühle. An den Wänden hingen die generischen „Tie-fighter im Sonnenuntergang“ Bilder die wahrscheinlich jede Imperiale Einrichtung zieren. Ich lebe in einer billigen Wohnung in einem der eher fragwürdigen Stadtteile, aber selbst meine Abstellkammer hat mehr Persönlichkeit als dieser Raum.

Die Uniform kam mit einem Tablett zurück an den Tisch. Er drückte mir einen Karton mit herrlichem süßem, kaltem Fruchtsaft in die Hand, sogar der ewig fummelige Strohhalm war schon ausgepackt und eingestochen. Ich nahm einen Zug und wünschte im Stillen den Segen der Allseele auf ihn hinunter. Er begann Brotscheiben auf zwei Teller zu verteilen und griff nach einer Tube mit Proteinpaste.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich uns schnell ein Porridge anrühren, aber die einzige Milch, die ich finden konnte, hat gerochen als würde sie sich in Kürze eine eigene Verfassung geben. Also mache ich uns jetzt ein Bruchlandungssandwich, kenne sie das? Die Dinger haben mir an der Akademie das Leben gerettet.“  
Er reichte mir einen Teller mit einem Sandwich das tatsächlich wie eine Bruchlandung aussah. Wir aßen in komfortablem Schweigen...


	3. Purpurseide 2

Purpurseide 2

“Ahh “Coreliansche Bruchlandung”, ich erinnere mich. Eli hat die immer...nicht wichtig. Das war also ihre erste Begegnung mit Agent Kallus, Ich bin gespannt auf die Zweite.” Er schenkte Nan aus einer eleganten Karaffe Wasser nach.  
Sie spielte für einen Moment mit ihrem Besteck.  
“ Unser Zweite Begegnung verlief nicht ganz so… erfreulich, vielleicht sollte ich...das sind Dinge, über die ich nicht gerne spreche,...”  
“Ich muss leider darauf bestehen” Die Stimme des Admirals ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.  
Nan sah ihm für eine Moment mit leicht zur Seite gelegten Kopf in die roten Augen, dann nahm sie einen tiefen Schluck Wasser und erzählte weiter...


	4. Mein Leben in all seinen Höhen und Tiefen, besonders den Tiefen

In den nächsten Wochen sah oder hörte ich nichts von Agent Kallus. Nicht das ich das erwartet hätte, schließlich ist er ein ISB - Agent und ich nur eine Klempnerin. Sollte er nicht ernsthaft Mist mit seiner Hygiene - Zelle veranstalten würden sich unsere Wege wohl nicht wieder kreuzen. Vielleicht hatte er unser friedliches Lothal auch schon wieder verlassen, um weis die Alllseele wo, Feinde des Imperiums zu jagen. Mein Leben ging also weiter mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen. Besonders den Tiefen...

Gleich zu Beginn meiner Spätschicht wurde ich damit beauftragt auf mehreren Etagen des Komplexes die Wasserfilter auszutauschen. Filter die gar nicht nötig wären, wenn die Große Fabrik etwas sorgfältiger mit ihren Abwässern umginge. Da ich diesmal in die Büros hinein musste hatte ich einen Aufpasser in Form eines schon etwas älteren R3-Einheit mit schwarzroter Lackierung bekommen. Als ich mit der R3, meinem Rucksack, einem Karton Filter unterm Arm und einer großen orangen Schutzbrille auf der Nase mit gesengten Kopf auf den Weg machte, riefen mir meine Kollegen so nette Tipps wie “Den Kopf immer schön unten halten” oder “sei doch nicht immer so auf den Mund gefallen” nach. Ich zeigte ihnen durch den Mittelfinger was ich von ihnen hielt.  
Vor der Tür richtete die R3-Einheit ihr Kameraauge auf mich und stellte mir eine bliepende Frage.

“Nein, danke. Ich möchte keine Medizinische Intervention anfordern.”

Sie gab zwei leise Töne von sich und schwieg dann. Manchmal ziehe ich Droiden meinen Mitlebewesen echt vor.

Zum Glück waren die meisten Büros, die ich mit meinen Filtern abklapperte, entweder leerstehend oder gerade unbesetzt. Die wenigen Uniformen, die noch an ihren Schreibtischen saßen oder die mir in den Fluren begegneten warfen nur einen Blick auf meinen hellblauen Stadtverwaltungsoverall und beachteten mich dann nicht weiter. 

Natürlich stand an der allerletzten Tür auf dem praktischen austauschbaren Schild ISB 021/ Kallus und ein kleines Licht verkündete seine Anwesenheit. Oh, Freude.  
Wenn ich mich beeilte und den Kopf gesenkt hielt würde er mich hoffentlich nicht weiter beachten. Entschlossen betätigte ich das Türsignal und sagte mein Sprüchlein vom Wartungsdienst und dem Wasserfilter auf. Die Tür glitt zur Seite und ich huschte hinter R3 vorbei zu der kleinen Hygiene-Zelle links neben der Tür. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte ich einen rotgoldenen Kopf über einen Stapel Datapacks gebeugt gesehen. Puh, gerettet. 

Die H-Zelle war Standard und peinlichst sauber, das einzige ungewöhnliche Ding darin war ein Stück zart marmorierter Seife auf dem Waschbecken. Ich lächelte, diese kleinen, handgemachten Stücke wurden von einer blinden Rhodianerin auf dem Marktplatz verkauft. Meine Uniform hatte also nicht nur ein Herz für hungrige Klempnerinnen.

Ich schraubte gerade wieder alles fest als der Droide warnend Pfiff, Ich sah auf. Agent Kallus lehnte mit überschlagenen Armen im Türrahmen. Kriff! War der Mann in den letzten Wochen etwa noch größer und breiter geworden? Mit ihm in der Tür fühlte sich der ganze Raum plötzlich sehr, sehr viel kleiner an.

„Wie ist das passiert?“ er wies auf mein Gesicht, speziell auf meine aufgeplatzte Lippe und mein geschwollenes Auge, das auch mit der Schutzbrille nicht zu verdecken war.

„Ich habe mich gestoßen…kleiner Unfall…sieht schlimmer aus als es ist.“ ich sah krampfhaft zu Boden.

Kallus atmete einfach nur flach durch die Nase aus. Ein so harmloser und doch so erschreckender Laut. 

„Mitkommen!“ er drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Ich trottete hinter ihm her, was blieb mir auch schon anderes übrig. 

„Hinsetzen!“ befahl er und wies auf die Schreibtischplatte vor ihm. 

Stumm setzte ich mich. Kallus holte ein kompaktes Erste-Hilfe Set aus einer Schreibtischschublade und begann Dinge daraus auszuwählen. Nervös begann ich hin und her zu rutschen, noch immer versuchte ich mein Gesicht vor ihm zu verstecken. Mein Atem wurde immer schneller, ich fühlte die ersten Wellen einer Panikattake auf mich zurasen. Er gab wieder dieses Schnauben von sich und griff nach etwas hinter sich auf der Fensterbank.

“ Festhalten” er legte mir seinen Helm in den Schoß. 

Automatisch schloss ich beide Hände darum. Der Helm war schwer und seine Oberfläche überraschend seidig und kühl. Es war angenehm meine Finger darüber gleiten zu lassen. Plötzlich konnte ich wieder ungehindert atmen.  
Kallus pflückte mir die Brille von der Nase und begann mit einem stiftartigen Instrument mein geschwollenes Auge zu untersuchen. Nach dem er mir mitgeteilt hatte das ich wohl keinen bleibenden Schaden an meiner Retina zurückbehalten würde, sprühte er ein Gel auf, das wunderbar kühl und abschwellend wirkte.   
Meine aufgeplatzte Oberlippe wurde ebenfalls untersucht, desinfiziert und mit einem kleinen, fies aussehenden Gerät verschweißt. Das tat genauso weh wie es sich anhört, zum Glück tupfte er sofort danach schmerzlindernde Bactasalbe auf.

Schließlich nahm er mir wieder seinen Helm ab und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung in Richtung meines Oberkörpers. Verwirrt starte ich ihn an. Er seufzte.

“Sie schonen ihre Linke Seite, ich will mir das mal ansehen.” 

Ich starrte ihn nur weiter stumm an. Er wiederholte ungeduldig seine Geste.

“Komm schon, Mädel, ich versichere dir du hast da nichts drunter das ich nicht schon irgendwann bei wem anderes gesehen habe.”

Mit Kallus Hilfe schlüpfte ich schließlich aus dem Oberteil meines Overalls, wobei ich mich leicht panisch daran zu erinnern versuchte welchen meiner zwei BHs ich heute Morgen angezogen hatte. Den mit oder den ohne Löcher?  
Zum Glück war es der ohne, aber Kallus interessierte sich ohnehin nur für den großen Bluterguss an meiner Seite. Wieder kamen der Stift und das Gel zum Einsatz. Ich wollte mich gerade wieder in mein Oberteil zurückschlängeln als Kallus mich leicht nach vorne bog.

“Nur noch schnell die Nieren...” er verstummte mitten im Satz

Er hatte meine Narbe gesehen. Langsam hob er die Hand, um sie zu berühren.

"Nicht!”

Ich stieß ihn von mir, sprang vom Schreibtisch und rannte so schnell ich konnte aus seinem Büro.


	5. Purpurseide 3

“Ah ja, die Narbe.” Thrawn winkte den Servicdroiden, die pflichtschuldig damit begannen ein Dessert aus Blaue-Früchte-Pudding und Sahne aufzutragen.  
” Jetzt haben sie keine Probleme mehr damit?” er wieß auf ihr Kleid das heute Abend den Blick auf einen feurigen Kometen aus Narbengewebe auf ihrer linken Schulter freigab.  
“Meine Einstellung zu ihr hat sich geändert, jetzt sehe ich sie mehr als ein Ehrenzeichen...” sie hob einen Löffel Pudding zu ihrem Mund.  
“Was hat ihre Einstellung dazu geändert?”  
“Oh, Er, natürlich!” sie seufzte leise” ich spreche noch immer nicht gern darüber, aber da wir jetzt schon so weit gekommen sind, kann ich ihnen auch den Rest erzählen...


	6. Im Licht von Lothals Monden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Triggerwahrnung: In diesem Kapitel diskutieren Nan und Alexandr über ihre Kindheit als Tochter einer Drogensüchtigen und seine Selbstmordgedanken.

Ich sah Agent Alexandr Kallus schon drei Nächte später wieder, natürlich gänzlich unerwartet und natürlich an einem meiner Tiefpunkte.  
Ich hatte schon die halbe Nacht nach meiner Mutter gesucht. Die Starburst-Cantina hatte ich mir bis zuletzt aufgehoben, ich habe wirklich keine guten Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Aber natürlich, dort vor der Tür stand sie, in der üblichen Menge, zugedröhnt wie ein Schiffstriebwerk. Und, wie kann es anders sein, an ihrer Seite der Mann, den ich dort am allerwenigsten sehen mochte. Oh, Krief. Ich zwang ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Chief Travids“ ich nickte dem Imperialen Fährpiloten knapp zu “Mutter, da bist du ja, komm es ist schon spät, lass mich dich nach Hause bringen.“ Ich näherte mich ihr vorsichtig, je nachdem wieviel sie schon intus hatte konnte sie schnell aggressiv werden.  
„Verschwinde, Kanalratte.“ Aha, soweit waren wir also schon.

„Mutter, bitte. Für heute hast du doch schon genug…“ was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war: Du hast schon genug Alkohol und Spice für dein ganzes Leben gehabt. Oder für meins. Irgendwann dieser Tage wirst du die falsche Mischung erwischen und dich umbringen. Oder mich.

Ich machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Mutter zu, ein Fehler, den dabei ließ ich Travids aus den Augen. Plötzlich boxte er gegen meine Schulter. Ich taumelte zurück. Mutter gackerte vor Lachen.

„Hast du nicht gehört, Hackfresse, du störst. Ich glaube das Gör hier braucht dringend eine Abreibung.“ Er wandte sich an sein Publikum, Mutter lachte immer noch. 

Ich sah mich um. Hinter mir schälten sich Körper aus der Dunkelheit und versperrten mir den Fluchtweg, OH KRIEFF, das würde weh tun. 

Eine große, mir schon erstaunlich vertraute Gestalt trat neben mich. ISB021 – Agent Alexandr Kallus. Es hätte eigentlich weder Helm, Brustpanzer, dem eigenartigen Gewehr-Messer-Dingens (das das ein Bo-Gewehr ist habe ich erst später erfahren) auf seinem Rücken noch seinen sechs Sturmtruppler gebraucht, um sofort klar zu machen wer jetzt hier das Sagen hatte. Es reichte einfach das er für einen Moment vollkommen reglos dastand.

„Guten Abend, Miss.“ Ein höfliches Nicken.

Er wandte sich an Travids, der gar nicht mehr angriffslustig und entschieden blasser aussah.

„Ist das etwa die Art wie wir Bürger des Imperiums behandeln, Petty Chief? Da sollten wir uns doch mal ausgiebigst darüber unterhalten.“ 

Auf Kallus Zeichen hin legten zwei Truppler Travids Handschellen an und führten ihn zügig ab. Ich habe selten etwas Schöneres gesehen.  
Die Zuschauer vor der Cantina nahmen das als Anlass um dringend irgendwo anders zu sein. Nur Mutter blieb zurück. Plötzlich lachte sie wieder dieses entsetzliche Lachen, vor dem ich mein Leben lang Angst gehabt hatte und ging mit schwingenden Fäusten auf Kallus los. Ich trat dazwischen. Nicht das ich Angst um ihn gehabt hätte, ich hatte Angst um sie. 

Mutter holte aus und schlug nach mir. Diesmal fing ich ihre Faust mit einer Hand ab.  
Ich bin vielleicht kleiner als der durchschnittliche Lothaler, aber ich bugsiere täglich schwere Maschinen durch enge Rohre, ich bin stärker als ich aussehe. Trotzdem schob mich Mutter mit ihren durch Spice verstärkten Kräften einige Schritte zurück. Und dann geschah etwas sehr, sehr Eigenartiges…

Eine große Hand legte sich zwischen meine Schulterblätter, nicht um mich wegzustoßen, sondern um mich zu stabilisieren. Da war zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben jemand der sich interessierte, der nicht wegsah oder lachte, jemand der mir den Rücken stützte. Mich erdete. Jemand der mich wert achtete…In mir legte sich ein Schalter um.  
Ich zog ihren Arm mit meiner rechten Hand in Richtung meiner linken Schulter und versperrte ihr so die Möglichkeit mich noch einmal zu treffen.  
Ich betrachtet sie, nicht mit den Augen eines ängstlichen, schuldbeladenen Kindes, sondern mit denen einer Erwachsenen. Ich sah ihren ausgemergelten, viel zu jugendlich gekleideten Körper und vorzeitig gealtertes Gesicht, ihren zur Fratze verzogenen Mund…und ich empfand nichts mehr: keine Angst, keine Wut, keine Liebe, ganz bestimmt keine Schuld, auch keine Verachtung, nur Gleichgültigkeit und vielleicht ein Hauch von Mitleid. Mit einer Stimme, deren Ruhe mich selbst überraschte sprach ich sie zum vielleicht letzten Mal in meinem Leben an:

„Naomi,“ Das Wort Mutter würde mir im Zusammenhang mit ihr nie wieder über die Lippen kommen, “ du gehst jetzt besser ruhig mit diesen Männern mit.“ Ich wies auf die Sturmtruppler die rechts und links von ihr standen.“ Sie werden dich in eine Ausnüchterungszelle stecken, oder wegen Angriff auf einen Offizier des Imperiums anklagen und hinrichten, offen gesagt es interessiert mich nicht. Von hier an sind wir geschiedene Leute, ich will nie wieder etwas mit dir zu tun haben.“ Ich drehte mich um und ging.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hörte ich Kallus Schritte hinter mir. Wortlos schloss er zu mir auf, trotz des Größenunterschiedes zwischen uns fanden wir einen bequemen Rhythmus und wir gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her.  
Unser Weg führte uns schließlich zu den Windterassen und wir stiegen bis zur obersten Plattform. In meiner Kindheit waren die Terrassen ein beliebter Park gewesen. Mann hat von hier ein einen fantastischen Ausblick über die große Grassebene und selbst an den drückendsten Sommertagen weht eine kühle Brise. Es gab kleine Teiche mit bunten Fischen, exotische Pflanzen und Wiesen, die zum Picknicken einluden. Heute sind die Terrassen sehr herunter gekommen, es ist einfach kein Geld mehr da. Die Wasserbecken sind gesprungen die meisten Pflanzen vertrocknet und es liegt überall Müll herum. Aber die Aussicht ist immer noch großartig, besonders wenn wie in dieser Nacht, die Monde über der Ebene stehen.

Ich setzte mich auf eine der Bänke nahe der obersten Brüstung. Kallus setzte sich mit einem leisen Seufzer neben mich. Wortlos nahm er seinen Helm ab und legte ihn mir wieder in den Schoß. Als nächstes lehnte er sorgfältig sein Gewehr neben sich an die Bank, gefolgt von seinen Handschuhen und dem Brustpanzer. Als letztes zog er seine Jacke aus und hängte sie mir um. Er trug nur ein einfaches T-Shirt darunter, seine Arme waren mit ebenso vielen Sommersprossen geschmückt wie sein Gesicht und seine Hände.

“War das Absicht oder „retten“ sie mich jetzt nur aus Zufall zum dritten Mal?“ Wenn ich etwas abrupt klang, meine Nerven waren von der ganzen Sache vielleicht doch angespannter als ich zugeben wollte. 

Er seufzte: „Das erste Mal war Zufall, ich war auf der Suche nach einigermaßen erträglichen Caf als ich sie im Flur fand und beim Zweiten Mal sind sie zu mir gekommen. Heute bin ich ihnen allerdings schon die halbe Nacht gefolgt.“ 

“Ah, und warum?” ich streichelte wieder seinen Helm.

“Eine rein operative Entscheidung, Ich suchte einen Vorwand, um einige bestimmte Personen verhören zu können. Und nach dem Ich ihre Akte gelesen und einige Querverbindungen gezogen hatte, schienen sie mir diesen Vorwand liefern zu können. Und Nein, ich darf ihnen leider nicht mehr sagen.” 

“Sie haben also eine Akte über mich?” Oh Kriff, was wusste er?

“ Frey, Innana Modesty, 26, geboren in Lothal City, Tochter von Naomi und Zefalon Frey. Seit sie 6 Jahre alt sind, taucht ihr Vater nicht mehr in den Verzeichnissen der Verwaltung auf. Ich nehme an er hat den Planeten verlassen? Sie sind seither in trauriger Regelmäßigkeit Patient in Medstadionen quer durch die Stadt. Prellungen, Blutergüsse, Platz- und Quetschwunden, ein paar Knochenbrüche und eine ausgerenkte Schulter, alles “Unfälle” Entweder sind sie das ungeschickteste Wesen des Sektors oder ... “ Er legte den Kopf schief.

Ach, er wusste schon so viel, da konnte ich ihm auch den ganzen schmutzigen Rest erzählen. Kriff, Was hatte ich denn zu verlieren? Meinen guten Ruf? Den war ich doch spätestens seit Mutters Auftritt los.

“Sie...Meine Eltern, sie heirateten als ich unterwegs war und...waren wohl nicht sehr glücklich zusammen. Als mein Vater uns dann ohne Abschied verlassen hat...Mu...Naomi meinte das sei meine Schuld und wenn sie getrunken hat oder später das Spice... ist ihr schnell mal die Hand ausgerutscht. Oder einem meiner vielen “Stiefväter”, manchmal wöchentlich ein neuer...Da hat sie dann nur gelacht. Ich wurde zum Glück mit der Zeit ziemlich gut im Ausweichen und Wegrennen und Vorhersagen wann es mal wieder so weit ist...”

“Ihr Gesicht?” er musste nicht weiter fragen.

“War irgendwie meine Schuld, ich habe nicht aufgepasst. Sie wollte Geld, das ich nicht hatte, ich meine das ich für die Miete brauchte, und hat mich in die Ecke gedrängt. Kriff , ich weiss, jetzt bin ich erwachsen aber…sie ist doch meine Mutter!“ Ich senkte den Kopf.

“Hey,” er legte einen Finger unter mein Kinn ”schau mich an.”

Ich blickte ihm in die Augen, im Licht von Lothals Monden schimmerten sie wie geschmolzenes Gold.

“Wir sind nicht schuld! Wir sind nicht defekt! Wir haben überlebt! Wir waren Kinder! Und wo die Leute, die uns hätten, lieben und beschützen sollten versagt haben, haben wir überlebt!”

Wir? Wie konnte das sein. Alexandr Kallus war ein gutaussehender Prinz aus dem mächtigen, reichen Coruscant, wie konnte er ein “Wir” sein?  
Er ahnte meine Frage, diesmal war er es der den Kopf senkte, er schwieg lange. Ich überlegte gerade ob ich ihm seinen so wunderbar beruhigenden Helm wiedergeben sollte als er mit leiser monotoner Stimme zu sprechen begann.

“Mein Vater war ein sehr ehrgeiziger Mann, meine Urgroßeltern hatten in der Republik viel Geld mit Immobilien gemacht und meine Großeltern sogar noch mehr. Ich glaube uns haben sogar einmal einige Farmen hier auf Lothal gehört. Er wollte mehr, mehr Geld und vor allem mehr Macht, also ging er mit großen Plänen in die Politik. Leider gingen diese Pläne nie so richtig auf und er wurde immer frustrierter. Und diesen Frust hat er dann zuhause ausgelassen, vor allem an mir. Nein, er hat nie die Hand gegen mich oder Mutter erhoben, aber Worte, Worte Können genauso schmerzen wie Schläge...egal was ich tat, wie sehr ich mich anstrengte, wie gut meine Noten waren, er fand immer etwas Auszusetzten, immer einen Grund warum ich eine Enttäuschung für ihn war, eine Schande, eine Verschwendung von Atemluft...Mit neun habe ich zum ersten Mal versucht mich umzubringen. Ich hatte Glück, einer unsere Hausdroiden hat es rechtzeitig bemerkt und mich vom Rand der Landeplattform weggezogen. Danach waren, bis ich von zuhause weg ging, immer ganz unauffällig mindestens ein Droide in meiner Nähe. Trotzdem habe ich es noch einmal erfolglos versucht und ich weiß nicht wie oft darüber nach gedacht... Ich bekam mit 16 einen Studienplatz an der Akademie - im Maschinenbau, der ISB trat erst im dritten Semester an mich heran. Vater hatte natürlich ganz andere Pläne mit mir, aber dieses eine Mal ließ ich mich nicht beirren, ich wollte am Ende nicht so wie er werden. So klein und voller Hass...Also hat er mich enterbt und verstoßen, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen hätte er mich sogar gezwungen den Familiennamen abzulegen. Ironischer Weise war, als er kurz vor meinem Abschluss starb, vom Familienvermögen und dem guten Namen so gut wie nichts mehr übrig.“

Ich versuchte mir Alexandr als kleinen Jungen vorzustellen, als kleinen rotblonden, sommersprossigen Jungen, der sich selbst umbringen wollte,…

„Und wo war deine Mutter in dem ganzen?“

„Meine Mutter war Sängerin an der Oper von Coruscant, niemand von dem du je gehört hättest, sie war immer nur Ensemble…Ich glaube sie hat sich nie so ganz für mich interessiert, manchmal habe ich sie monatelang nicht gesehen. In den Kreisen meiner Eltern hatte man halt einfach ein Kind zu haben. Ich glaube sie hat unter Vater genauso gelitten wie ich, warum sie ihn nicht verließ? Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie nach seinem Tod fast sofort wieder geheiratet. Einen Schiffsbauer von Corelia, scheint ein recht netter Kerl zu sein, jedenfalls schickt er mir im Vergleich zu ihr zu den üblichen Feiertagen ab und zu mal Grüße.”

Ich nahm seine Hand. Er blickte auf.  
Entschlossen führte ich seine Hand zu meiner linken Schulter. Ich trug ein Shirt mit einem lockeren Halsausschnitt, vorsichtig schob ich seine Hand unter den Stoff in Richtung meiner Narbe. Er fuhr fast ehrfürchtig mit den Fingerspitzen darüber.

“War das eine Flasche?”

Ich nickte. “Als Ich zehn war. Einer meiner lieben Stiefväter"

“Kriff! Wer war der Kerl?” Er schnaubte bedrohlich, also setzte ich hinzu:

“Er lebt nicht mehr, kurz nach dieser Sache gab es einen Gebietskampf zwischen seiner Gang und einer anderen, es wurden einige auswertige “Spezialisten” hinzugezogen und einer dieser behelmten Söldner, ich glaube ein Mandalorianer, hat ihn erschossen. Ich habe diesen Unbekannten lange Zeit in mein Abendgebet eingeschlossen...” 

Er schnaubte wieder. Dann beugte er sich, ohne dabei die Hand von meiner Schulter zu nehmen nach vorne und zog sein Shirt aus dem Hosenbund.

“Von Höhe der Nieren das Rückgrat hinauf bis über die Schulterblätter .” forderte er mich auf.

Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit meiner Rechten seinen Rücken entlang. Seine Haut war glatt, warm, trocken und von dicken Narbenwülsten durchzogen.

“Oh Kriff, was ist passiert?”

“Eine Explosion, ein Hinterhalt während eines meiner ersten Einsätze. Ich habe als einziger überlebt, aber es hat einige Zeit so ausgesehen als würde ich vom Hals abwärts gelähmt bleiben...ich hatte sehr großes Glück.”  
Ich wollte ihn ebenso wenig loslassen wie er mich, also musste ich mich verdrehen, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

“Wir hatten wohl beide Glück es bis hier her zu schaffen, Alex.”

“Ja, das hatten wir, Nan”

“Wir!” dachte ich "Wir!”


	7. Purpurseide 4

Purpurseide 4

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Der Pudding war schon längst durch eine Tasse Tee ersetzt worden. Der Großadmiral nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

“ Das war sehr erhellend: Sie sind also beide Überlebende der schlimmsten Schlachtfelder. Das erklärt ihre große Resilienz und ihre bewundernswerte, wen auch fehlgeleitete, Loyalität zueinander.” Er nickte anerkennend.

Inanas Blick reichte plötzlich 1000 Parsec weit. Wortlos trank sie ihre Tasse in einem Zug lehr.

“ Mein lieber Großadmiral, es war wie stets bezaubernd, Bitte entschuldigen sie mich jetzt.

Sie standen beide auf. Thrawn legte ihr ihr kurzes Cape aus matter schwarzer Wolle um die Schultern. Er verneigte sich, sie deutete einen Knicks an, sie lächelten, bei keinem von beiden erreichte es die Augen.

Vor der Tür wartete ihre Eskorte aus vier Sturmtrupplern. In den ersten Tagen auf der Chimaera waren sie ihre Gefängnisswächter gewesen, jetzt behandelten sie sie mit der Höflichkeit einer Ehrengarde.  
Mit einem gemurmelten, “´tschuldigung, Miss” hob einer von ihnen ihren Rock an einer Seite an, um den kostbaren Stoff vor einem vorbeirasenden Mausdoiden zu retten. Sie lächelte ihm zu.

Ihr Weg führte sie tief nach unten in den Bauch des Sternzerstörers. An der letzten Schleuse vor ihrem Ziel nahmen die Männer Aufstellung und ließen sie passieren. Inana reichte einem von ihnen ihr Cape, dann straffte sie ihre Schultern.  
Auch die schwarz gewandeten Wachen auf der anderen Seite waren mehr als höflich, Sie hielten ihr ein kleines Tablett hin, auf das Inana ihr Diadem, ihre Ohrringe und die Nadeln, die ihre Frisur hielten, legte. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare fielen ihr jetzt offen über die Schultern. Die Wächter führten einem Sensorpaddel an ihrem Körper entlang. Sie sah keinem von ihnen an.  
Man reichte ihr was sie heute mitnehmen durfte, eine kleine Flasche Wasser und ein Nährrigel, Flüssigkeit und Kalorien, beides knapp unter der Mindestmenge für einen erwachsenen Menschen  
“Wenigstens brauche ich heute kein Verbandsmaterial.” dachte sie bitter.  
Dann trat sie durch die Tür zu Zelle AA-15/o8.

“Hallo Nan, du siehst fantastisch aus.” 

Der ehemaliger Agent ISB-021, Alexandr Kallus, Verräter, Überläufer und Rebellenspion saß mit bis zur Brust angezogenen Knien auf dem schmalen Absatz ,der zusammen mit einer papierdünnen Decke und einem kleinen Abflussgitter im Boden die einzige Einrichtung der Zelle darstellte. Seine Stimme war heiser.

“Hallo Alex, wie war dein Tag?” sie setzte sich neben ihn, er legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.

“Ach, das übliche...heute gabs mal wieder etwas von dem guten Stoff, wenn ich etwas redselig und albern werde... du weißt Bescheid”

Nan kontrolliere stumm seine Hals und die Handgelenke auf Verbrennungen.  
„Keine Brandblasen heute, danken wir der Allseele für die kleinen Dinge...“ murmelte sie.

Sie reichte ihm den Rigel und das Wasser, aber er spielte nur damit.

“Komm, Alex du musst essen und trinken, sonst hälst du nicht mehr lange durch.”  
Sie packte den Rigel aus seiner Folie und brach ein kleines Stück ab, das sie ihm vor den Mund hielt. Gehorsam schluckte er es mit etwas Wasser hinunter. Danach aß er hungrig den Rest des Riegels und trank fast die ganze Wasserflasche leer. Nan streichelte dabei die ganze Zeit seinen Rücken. 

Danach saßen sie eine Weile nur schweigend nebeneinander und hielten sich an den Händen.

“Duuu Nan? Darf ich den Kopf in deinen Schoß legen? Das ist bestimmt wie auf einer großen Lila Wolke schlafen...”

“Natürlich, Lieber, komm her …" Sie half ihm sich auszustecken und zog seine dünne Decke über ihn.

“Duuuu Nan? Weißt du was ich gerne möchte...Ich möchte ein Haus mit einer richtigen Küche wo ich für dich kochen kann...und einen Garten, ich hatte noch nie einen Garten... und Wände voller Bücherregale und Bildern von all unseren Freunden und Kindern... ich will Kinder mit dir, die benennen wir dann nach unseren Freunden... wenigstens eins… ein Mädchen, bitte. Und eine von diesen verrückten Loth-Katzen… ich will das du jede Nacht das letzte bist das ich sehe bevor ich einschlafe…und jeden Morgen das erste, wenn ich aufwache…Und dazwischen Weib, dazwischen will ich dich um den Verstand kriffen…Du hast wunderschöne Brüste, weist du das? Wie die Monde von Lothal, so fest und rund und golden…ich…“ er war eingeschlafen.  
Inana saß noch eine Weile bei ihm, streichelte sein Haar und wünschte sich sie könnte weinen.

Ihre Eskorte lieferte sie wieder in ihrem Quartier ab, Inana wünschte ihnen höflich eine gute Nacht. Drinnen ließ sie sich geduldig von den Droiden aus dem Purpurseiden Kleid helfen. Sie schlüpfte in das bereit gelegte schlichte Nachtgewand und wusch sich in der Hygienne-Zelle das Gesicht. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Ich bin nicht mehr Nan, die Klempnerin“ dachte sie,“ ich verwandle mich in jemanden anderen, jemanden vor dem ich mich fürchte… Auf diesem Schiff sind 46,785 Seelen. Die meisten von ihnen ganz normale Leute, die einfach nur ihre Arbeit tun, so wie ich das als Nan getan habe. Aber Inana Modesty Frey würde, ohne zu zögern jeden einzelnen töten um das Leben eines einzigen Mannes, Alexandr Kallus, meinem besten Freund und Liebe meines Lebens, zu retten.“


End file.
